


【星昴】渡

by Kriswengian2219



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriswengian2219/pseuds/Kriswengian2219
Summary: 星史郎和昴流，兩個渡魂者之間有點澀、有點甜的愛情和成長故事
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

01.  
星史郎感到有點困惑。

今天確實稱得上是忙碌，要處理的案子比較多——譬如現在的他就是在加班當中拐過來開個小差，但這等程度的工作量應該不至於讓他疲累到出現幻覺，畢竟他已經不是新丁了。

現場是新宿綜合病院三樓，走廊一隅的自動販賣機，他靠在機器一側喝着可口可樂。在高密度的工作過後，他總會來上這麼一罐，冰涼的飲料落到胃裡，強烈的碳酸直湧上喉頭，衝得眼睛也泛起了淚光，氣泡散去後整個人一陣暢快，他喜歡這種感覺。

晚上九時正，醫院的門診啊檢查啊探病啊甚麼的時段都早已結束了，所以現在除了醫護人員、醫院職員和留院病人，又或者是緊急送院的情況之外，應該不會有其他人出現在這裡才對。

一個穿着白色浴衣的少年——是的，這明顯是一件男裝浴衣，祭典上穿的那種，而不是白大褂或者病號服——此刻就站在自動販賣機的不遠處，用自備的馬克杯在喝着飲料。

氤氳的蒸氣從對方杯子裡瀰散開來，他甚至清楚地嗅到了怡人的檸檬香味，眼前的一切都叫他難以相信這是幻覺。

不過，如果不是幻覺，那又該如何解釋這些事？

02.  
昴流隱約感到有視線投到自己身上。

他自檸檬水之中微微抬頭，溫熱的蒸氣從面前散去，清澈乾淨的雙眼立即就準確對焦了。眼前有個……男人，他認為那應該是個男人——對方身材相當魁梧，自己大概才堪堪到他的肩膀，這樣的身高說是女性的話也太胡扯了——穿著一身黑色的男裝浴衣，出現在這裡。

男人正倚在新宿綜合醫院三樓走廊的自動販賣機一側，好整以暇地喝着一罐可口可樂，原味的，就是傳說中糖分相當於六顆方糖、熱量大概等於一碗半白米飯的那種。

他清楚聽到可樂的氣泡在對方手中的罐子裡跳躍的聲音，激昂，雀躍，此起彼落。

他卻不曾聽到過飲料從機器裡掉下來的聲音，不曾聽到過對方開罐的聲音，甚至都沒注意到對方是甚麼時候出現的。

在這裡工作已經有一段不短的日子了，跑遍醫院上下每一個角落，但他似乎從沒見過這樣的一個人。

今天好奇怪，已經是晚上九點了，怎麼遲遲沒人來換班？他轉過臉看向窗外的某一個點，感覺有些納悶。

更奇怪的是，竟然會在應該沒有人駐足的時間和地點，遇到一個從沒見過的男人。

最奇怪的是，那個喝可樂的男人真的在直愣愣地盯着他。

03.  
星史郎確信眼前的少年能夠看到他，因為對方的視線將他從頭到腳看了個遍。

身穿白色浴衣的少年、晚上獨自一人在醫院走廊的自動販賣機旁邊喝着自製的檸檬飲料。

怎麼看怎麼古怪。

不過，自己不也是穿着黑色浴衣嗎，那又憑甚麼覺得人家古怪呢喂？

彼此的分別只是一個黑一個白、一個喝檸檬飲料一個喝可樂罷了。

即使一直盯到世界末日也不會盯出個答案來的，所以——

「請問……你看得到我嗎？」陌生的兩人很有默契地同一時間開口，問同一個問題，一字不差。

「……」

「……」

問是問了，但彼此都好像只想發問，不想回答。空氣裡一陣沉默，天花板上刺眼得有點過分的白熾燈灑在愣住了的兩人身上，時間彷彿也跟着沒有動作兩人一起凝固了在走廊裡，唯一仍如常流動的，只有從少年手中的杯子裡冒出的溫熱檸檬香氣。

星史郎的視線順着繚繞的半透明蒸氣移到了少年的臉龐上，這才發現少年有着一張嫩白小巧的臉，吹彈可破的肌膚下透着淺淺的紅暈，翠綠色的雙眼如新生兒般清澈無瑕，彷彿一眼就能把眼睛主人看穿，小小的嘴唇是漂亮潤澤的蜜桃色，一頭柔亮的黑髮像絲綢般垂落，瀏海和鬢髮稍為有點長。

清秀可人，像個女孩子。

過了大概一個世紀那麼久，還是男人先開口了：「是的，我看得到你……那麼說，你也能看到我了？」

「……為甚麼？」少年的聲線雖然溫和，但還是聽得出來明顯震驚，就連尾音都有點掩飾不住的抖震，漂亮的綠眼睛睜得老大，一瞬間又變得有點傻氣了。顧不上回答，他又逕自問了第二個問題：「為甚麼你會看到我？你既不是嬰兒，也不像靈魂啊……」

「如你所見，我的確不是嬰兒了，如果以人類的年齡來算，我大概是……二十五歲吧。」男人的嗓音低沉而渾厚，卻很好聽，「那麼你呢？」

「我大約……十六歲……我看得到你哦，」昴流猜測起來，「似乎我們……能互相看到對方？」

「我想是的。」

少年的雙眼在不解之中透露出一絲猶豫，片刻，他像終於做了決定般，小心翼翼地靠近星史郎，見男人沒有抗拒，就緩緩地伸出了手，白皙纖細的手指在快要觸碰到男人的時候倏地止住，停了在半空。

昴流仰起臉看向男人，男人有一頭黑色短髮，髮梢微捲，臉部線條棱角分明，五官如刀刻般俊朗好看。對上那雙深邃的眼睛，就似掉到漫無邊際的琥珀色汪洋裡，他在心裡掙扎了好一會，才能將視線從那抹懾人的暗金色之中抽離開來，沿着高挺的鼻樑往下看，是掛着一個弧度的淡色嘴唇。

儘管男人的臉上有一個可以歸類為微笑的表情，他卻感覺不到一點溫度，在墨黑的浴衣映襯下，男人甚至隱約滲出一絲難以親近的冷冽。

「怎麼了？」對方倒是表現得不缺耐性。

才剛冒出來的勇氣在男人溫柔的詢問中消失殆盡，少年怯生生地問道：「……對不起，請問我可否……」

「如你所願。」男人笑了笑，輕輕攥住少年的手掌，讓它貼在了自己的衣襟上。

觸摸得到——

無論是身軀，還是衣服。

清晰不過——

對方和自己，很相似。

儘管如此，少年還是無法從腦袋中翻出一個足夠明確的答案，他抬起頭來，臉上的困惑沒有絲毫減少，於是又問了第三個問題：「你到底……是誰？」

男人沒有回答，只是一直盯着他。

兩名醫生從他們身邊走過，沒有任何反應，彷彿看不到怪模怪樣且正在僵持兩人。

04.  
突然，昴流如觸電般抖了一下，猛然回過神來，一秒鐘之前的困窘徹底消失無蹤，他迅速地從男人溫暖的掌心中抽回了手，向男人鞠躬道歉：「很抱歉冒犯了你，請原諒我的無禮……呃……那個，我……我馬上就要去工作了……不過……」他看着男人，好像想說甚麼，不過話到嘴邊又吞了回去，最後只說了一聲「再見」。

在轉身離開的一瞬間，他清楚地嗅到一陣淡淡的卡薩布蘭卡香味。

夜晚的醫院裡怎樣突然傳來花香……

不管了，先完成工作再說。昴流踏着木屐，噠噠噠地跑開了。

少年從迷惘到突然清醒，然後欲言又止結果擰出了一串奇怪表情，星史郎看在眼裡，覺得有點好笑。

對於少年突然離去，他並不介懷，因為他也恰恰接到新的工作任務了。

在少年轉過身的一剎那，他的眼角餘光瞥見對方的衣襟裡有一串風鈴似的白色小花揚了開來。

真可愛啊，他想。如雪的浴衣、嬌嫩的花朵、透白的肌膚，純潔得一塵不染。

男人低聲笑了起來，緩緩仰頭將罐子裡的可樂喝光，然後大步走向他的工作地點。

(待續)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昴流小天使生日快樂(>ω<)  
> 專業名詞、場景等等已經盡力了，請各位不要太較真喔(^^ゞ

05.  
新宿綜合醫院四樓。

這裡的設計與其他樓層完全不同，走道非常寬闊，足夠讓兩張加護病床同時通過，光線明亮而不刺眼，房間分佈在走道的左右兩邊，對稱並列，井井有條，門框上的指示牌也是工整劃一，非常清晰。

因此儘管星史郎才轉過來這間醫院三天，也能快速準確地找到他要工作的地點。

走道上傳來一陣雜音，幾名醫護推着一張病床，一路小跑着，而在他們的前方，星史郎無視背後的騷動，自顧自地走着。醫護沒有要求男人讓路，男人也沒有給他們讓路，眼看病床要撞上男人之際，醫護人員連同病床，竟然直直地穿過了男人的身體，而兩者都毫髮無傷。

「七號室，婦產科和麻醉科醫生都準備好了。」推着病床的其中一名護士說。

就是她，也許還有她腹中塊肉，新的工作任務。男人遠遠地瞄了一眼病床上的人，尾隨着她一併走進了七號手術室。

偌大的手術室裡，昴流抱着一個不着寸縷的小嬰兒，在離手術檯幾步之遙的地方等着。

醫生、護士、手術器具，一切已準備就緒，隨着門被推開，病患被送到手術檯旁邊，現場馬上升起一股緊張的氣氛。

少年注視着病床上的孕婦，沒料到原本安靜乖巧的小嬰兒卻突然放聲大哭，短短的小臂小腿失控地揮舞，有幾下敲在了少年的頭上，敲得他連連呼痛。

「好痛痛痛……啊快要掉到地上啦求你別亂動……」吃痛的少年眼角直湧出淚水，他努力地安撫着躁動不安的嬰兒：「寶寶你怎麼了？」

雖然他見過的嬰兒足夠多，但在這當兒吵鬧掙扎的還真沒幾個，讓他手足無措起來。

嬰兒抽抽噎噎地轉過頭看向手術室的門口，只瞄了一眼又馬上被嚇到了，一雙粉嫩的小手用盡氣力攥緊了少年的衣襟，頭拼命地往少年的懷裡鑽，小小的身體顫抖不已。

順着嬰兒的視線，少年看到門口站了一個人，而那個人正往他倆的方向慢慢靠近。

墨黑的浴衣，冷峻的面容。

深邃魅惑的琥珀色眼瞳。

「是你？！」昴流大吃一驚，他懷中的嬰兒顫抖得更厲害了。

06.  
星史郎走到昴流和嬰兒跟前，不發一言，仔細地端詳兩人，一陣似有若無的壓迫感籠罩着手術室。

「孕三十二週，次胎，有子宮手術史，孕二十週時發現前置胎盤，」手術室內，一名護士向主診醫生報告病歷，「病人稍早前在家中突然腹部劇痛，陰道大量出血，送院檢查後確定為第四級前置胎盤合併剝離，呈大出血及休克狀態。」

「胎兒窘迫，行緊急剖宮產盡力搶救，通知新生兒加護病房準備收治。」主診醫生宣佈手術開始。

未幾，男人抬起了手想逗弄一下嬰兒，嬰兒卻越加往昴流懷裡鑽，簡直要嵌入他的身體裡去了。察覺到嬰兒的異狀，少年抱緊了他，更稍稍轉過了身，以自己的身軀將男人隔開。

「抱歉，我還不知道你是誰，但他似乎很不安，可以請你別再靠近他嗎？」少年清秀好看的眉毛微微皺起，朝男人說道。

不久前還在自動販賣機旁邊一臉傻氣的少年，此刻的聲線依然溫和，卻非常地堅定，這讓男人覺得相當有趣，他配合地沒有做出進一步的動作，而嬰兒在少年的努力安撫下，也逐漸平靜下來，不過雙手始終攥緊少年的衣襟，不肯放開。

「準備過床，一、二、三！」另一邊廂，搶救正有條不紊地進行中。

男人突然開口：「手術要開始了，情況很危險，好好留意吧。」

少年聞言一愣，轉過頭看向男人，男人不再說話，稍稍往後移了幾步倚在牆上，雙手交疊在胸前，以一種事不關己的眼光掃視了手術室一圈，連眉頭都不曾皺過一下。

少年瞥過男人的雙眼，真的好冷，那種眼神，冷得彷彿能令一切生命都失去溫度。

他低下頭，眼光掠過從雪白的浴衣袖口中露出來的纖細手腕，記憶中仍留存着男人寬大的手掌握在其上時傳來的溫暖。

07.  
大量失血陷入休克狀態的女人面色顯得異常蒼白，她的臉上蓋了個氧氣罩，兩隻手都在輸液，其中一隻手臂纏住血壓計、血氧儀等各種監測儀器，灰灰黑黑不同粗幼的管線自女人身上連接到另一端的機器，在在顯示這是一場牽涉兩條人命、不容有失的生死拔河。

「嗶嗶」的聲音配合着螢幕上顯示心率的折線規律地響起，讓人只憑聽覺已經知道女人的心跳因血壓過低而變得急速。

縱使類似情況並不算罕見，少年始終無法習以為常，他緊抱着嬰兒，盡力讓自己保持鎮定，然而直直地盯着手術進行的雙眼還是洩露出他的擔憂。

待麻醉藥起效後，閃着凜冽寒光的手術刀精準地劃在女人脹鼓鼓的肚皮上，一陣特殊的氣味隨即從女人被剖開的子宮裡溢出，儘管沾染了濃烈的鐵鏽味，少年仍能從中分辨出胎兒的氣息。

這時，在少年懷中的嬰兒身體漸漸變成半透明，然後像羽毛一樣輕盈地飄了起來。

「去吧。」少年仰起了掛着淺淺微笑的臉，輕輕的在嬰兒額頭印上一吻，純粹的綠眸注視着嬰兒，溫柔地說：「要幸福喔。」

被少年吻過後，嬰兒通體發出柔和的金色光點，少年放開了他，他就飄到女人的肚子處，金光沿着刀痕沒入腹中，直到嬰兒和光點全都消失不見了。

醫生從女人腹中取出胎兒，除去包裹住他的羊膜，清除口鼻中的羊水，旁邊一直候命的兒科團隊立即將患兒送往加護病房料理。

「吁——」胎兒平安出生，任務總算告一段落了，少年將重重地壓在胸中的一口氣呼了出來，然而從手術開始後就一直處在緊張狀態的他，壓根兒忘記了有個身分不明的男人跟他一起待在手術室裡，並且目睹了他將靈魂送到胎兒身體裡的全部過程。

另一邊廂，被剖開肚子取出了胎兒和胎盤的女人，仍在搶救中。

這時，少年的眼角餘光閃過一團黑影，一直沉默地待在後方的男人微微向前探出了身子，雙眼直盯着手術檯上仍處於麻醉狀態中的女人，眼皮也不動一下的專注神情讓少年莫名地感到一陣心慌。

醫生發現女人的子宮表面出現紫藍色瘀斑，胎盤附着處尤其明顯，「子宮胎盤卒中，」醫生馬上往子宮肌壁內注射宮縮劑，一邊施行按摩和熱鹽水紗墊濕熱敷子宮，一邊頻密地監測女人的血壓和出血量。

幸好經過一番努力，女人的子宮收縮明顯轉佳，出血量減少，血壓也逐漸回升了。

(待續)


	3. Chapter 3

08.  
手術完成後少年打算離開，才剛邁開步子，突然像想起了甚麼似的偏過頭看向男人，發現男人也正在望着他，於是兩個人都停了下來。

「你是……『渡魂者』，」男人的聲音很溫和，彷彿方才手術時的冰冷凌厲只是少年的錯覺，「在女人分娩時負責將靈魂帶入胎兒的身體，對吧？」

一宗手術下來，對方完全說對，少年也只好點頭承認了：「是的，我是『生的渡魂者』，類似人類口中的『天使』吧。」說着，少年驚覺：「那麼你是……」

「你是『天使』，那我就是『死神』了。」

少年愕然，但也沒有維持多久。對呢，一般人看不到他們，他們卻能互相看見甚至觸碰對方，而且男人對渡魂場面並不驚訝，知道的也不少，想當然是「同行」吧。

原來對方也是渡魂者，不過是負責將靈魂帶到陰間的「死的渡魂者」，那麼說，剛才那宗緊急分娩手術，嬰兒無論從表面上還是實際上都與死神擦肩而過，難怪嬰兒那麼怕他了……咦，當時自己的動作，還有對男人說的那些話……

「呃……死神先生，那個……」少年漲紅了臉，朝男人鞠躬道歉，「……我多次對你無禮，真的很對不起……」

男人微不可察地愣了一下，然後滿不在乎地笑了笑：「沒事，你不必在意。我叫星史郎，你直接稱呼我的名字就好。」畢竟如果叫你做天使君的話就太滑稽了，星史郎一邊暗自腹誹，一邊朝少年伸出了手。

「……好的，星史郎先生，我叫昴流，請多多指教。」昴流握上了星史郎的手，男人的溫暖從兩手相觸處傳來，竟讓少年萌生一種奇妙的安心感覺。

「很高興認識你，昴流君，我想以後我們還會不時見面的。」手術室外寬闊的走道上，男人深深地看了昴流一眼，「今天辛苦了，再見。」說罷即轉身離開。

「再見……咦？」淡淡的卡薩布蘭卡香味又再出現，少年晃了晃神，才發現男人要去的方向有點奇怪，於是急步追上，「星史郎先生，醫院的出口在另一邊哦？」

「嗯，不過我並不打算離開啊。」

「你還有工作嗎？」少年的綠眸子瞪得老大，原來死神得二十四小時工作？

「不，事實上我正要去睡覺了，今天有點累呢！」

「啊，抱歉打擾你了，不過……你家在醫院裡嗎？」

男人覺得這人有點好笑，相遇至今才一個多小時，他到底向自己道歉幾次了？

09.  
「那那那……那怎麼行？！」昴流結結實實地被嚇到了，星史郎把昴流帶到他的家裡——醫院地庫的儲物室。

「我已經在這裡住了三天，通常都睡在那邊。」男人指了指儲物櫃背後的一小片地方，少年好奇地探頭張望，發現那兒根本甚麼都沒有。

「雖然這麼說很失禮，但……這無論如何都不能稱為『家』呀！」

「我是沒所謂啦，有個地方讓我靜靜地睡覺就好……」男人一派雲淡風輕，倒是少年一副快要哭出來的樣子。

「可是星史郎先生每天那麼辛勞地工作，至少要有個整潔舒服的家……」說到激動處，少年突然止住，「啊！」

「怎麼了嗎，昴流君？」

「星史郎先生，如果你不嫌棄……」少年認真地望着男人說：「你願意到我家住下來嗎？」

10.  
兩人來到醫院附近某公園的一棵櫻花樹前，這樹非常粗壯，花朵開得正盛，豐滿的花團層層疊疊，像打開了一柄粉色的巨大雨傘，幾乎將枝椏全遮住了，花團間偶有清脆鳥鳴，大概有鳥兒在裡面築了巢，銀白色的滿月鑽過狹小的空隙，在樹幹灑下繁星般的光暈。

一陣微風帶着春夜寒意吹來，不甘寂寞的花朵毫不猶豫地投入到風的懷抱中翩翩起舞，舉目所及一片浪漫粉色。

幾片櫻瓣拂過男人的臉和髮，落在了他寬厚的肩膀上，吸引住他的注意力。這情景對他而言是陌生的，他細細地咀嚼着這種新奇的感覺，不過他並不討厭，也許還覺得有點舒服。

「就在那兒，」少年溫和的聲音傳來，男人抬頭，微瞇起眼仔細盯着少年所指樹幹上的某個黑黑的位置，那裡似乎有一個洞。「跟我來吧。」少年拽住男人的手，兩人身體直往樹洞飄去。

男人看了看那個才巴掌大的樹洞，又低頭看了看自己的魁梧身軀，向着少年眨了眨眼：「洞口這麼小，能進得去嗎？」

「可以的，你在心裡默想『櫻樹，請開門。』，然後把手伸進去，」少年說完，不出所料地收穫了男人一臉難以置信的表情，於是他拉住了男人的臂，使了點勁將它往樹洞裡塞，「櫻樹不會咬你的啦，快試試看。」男人只好照做，突然眼前一黑，然後下一秒，一個在洞穴裡的房間映入眼簾。

「打擾了。」男人跟隨少年進入他的家，「外面看不出來，原來樹洞裡也可以住人？」

「是的，很有趣吧？」少年笑了，「雖然地方算不上很寬敞，總之……希望能讓星史郎先生滿意。」

樹洞裡仿似另一個世界，暖黃色的壁燈將春寒阻隔在外，新宿鬧市的喧囂、近在咫尺的鳥鳴都變得微弱，簡單的陳設透露着主人正在獨居，門口一側的角落處有零星煮食用具，而靠裡面的一邊，中央有一大兩小的鵝卵石，似乎是一套餐桌，旁邊是由櫻花鋪成的被褥，粉色的鮮嫩花瓣洋溢着活潑的氣息。

一片溫馨氛圍，這裡確實如昴流所說的，比醫院儲物室整潔多了。

「我真的……可以跟昴流君一起居住嗎？」

「當然。」少年笑得燦爛，「歡迎你，星史郎先生。」男人愣了一下，有人會為了他能夠住得舒適而高興，在他的記憶中還是頭一遭。

「你要試一下我的床墊嗎？如果你覺得還好的話，我給你弄一張一樣的。」

男人配合地在櫻花瓣上躺下，隨意換了幾下姿勢，覺得有點太軟了，於是少年陪他一起到外面抱了一堆枯葉回來，鋪在地上做成床墊，做好以後男人卻發現少年的十個指頭都紅腫了。

「對不起，枯葉扎到手吧？」男人捧起少年的雙手仔細查看。

意識到兩人靠得很近，少年的臉有一點點紅：「不要緊的，擦一點花瓣汁液就好了。」

他隨手在床上取了幾片櫻花瓣想壓碎，手指卻痛得讓他倒抽了一口涼氣。男人見狀伸手接過花瓣，將揉出的汁液輕輕塗在他的手指上，溫柔的觸碰讓他由脖子直紅到了耳尖。未待男人放開，雙手的紅腫在擦過花液後以肉眼可見的速度消退了。

稍為整理一下之後，兩人已在各自的床上準備就寢。

男人突然問道：「嗯，昴流君……人們習慣在睡覺前說的那句……那句……叫晚甚麼來着？」他撓了撓頭，努力地回想那句聽過卻沒說過的話，但始終想不起來。

「睡覺前……那應該是一句祝福語吧？希望對方睡得好之類……」少年認真思考時嘴巴會微微撅起，非常可愛，「晚上睡得好啊……晚……晚安？」

「對啦，就是晚安！」男人豁然開朗，笑得瞇起眼來，「那麼，昴流君晚安，還有……謝謝你。」

「晚安，星史郎先生。」

在灑滿銀月光華的夜裡，兩個向來孤單的人，第一次有了說晚安的對象。

(待續)

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀，喜歡的話請留comment和kudos❤️


End file.
